Mi dulce obsesión
by roxkem
Summary: La conoció por casualidad, sin imaginar que se convertiría en el centro de su universo. Si por ciertos acontecimientos tu vida se destruye, ¿podrías volver a ser igual? Tal vez fuera un sueño imposible, pero habría dado su vida por ver su sonrisa de nuevo. ¿Sería tan fuerte el amor como para sacarle del vacío? Fanfic de Jupiter.
1. Un hombre normal y una mujer hermosa

Hola!

Personas del mundo mundial, aquí vengo con un nuevo proyecto! :D Confieso que me costó mucho decidirme a hacerlo, jamás había escrito nada en esta categoría, pero una amiga me convenció y pues aquí me tienen. En esta ocasión decidí hacer la historia un poco más dramática, pido un poquito de paciencia porque ese género no es mi fuerte, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Qué mas les puedo decir? Ah, por supuesto, la historia se tratará sobre la banda de Visual Kei Jupiter, centrada en uno de sus miembros (no les diré cuál porque eso dañaría el factor sorpresa) pero aparecerán todos los miembros y tal vez algunos de otras bandas de vez en cuando, depende de lo que vaya pidiendo la trama.

Ahora sí no los entretengo más, espero que lo disfruten y... ¡A leer!

* * *

**MI DULCE OBSESIÓN.**

-1- Un hombre normal y una mujer hermosa.

Él era un hombre normal, siempre lo había sido. Hacía las mismas cosas que todas las personas normales hacían, sin nada especial. Había nacido tal y como nace todo el mundo, había crecido con su familia, se había convertido en un adulto y se había dedicado a algo que le gustaba, trabajando en aquello que lo hacía feliz. Reía, lloraba, se enfermaba y se recuperaba, dormía y soñaba mientras lo hacía, tenía días buenos y malos, se cansaba y se desanimaba, se conmovía y también se alegraba. Tenía vicios, obsesiones, gustos y aversiones, como cualquier persona normal.

O tal vez no. Lo cierto era que había algo que se suponía que la gente "normal" hace por lo menos una vez en su vida, y él, a sus 31 años, jamás había hecho. Nunca se había enamorado. Pero eso no lo hacía alguien anormal, ¿cierto?

Dejando eso de lado, toda su vida se había considerado una persona normal, y no dejaría de hacerlo. Por ese motivo una pregunta rondaba de forma insistente en su cabeza mientras se ajustaba los anteojos oscuros y subía la bufanda lo suficiente como para cubrir su nariz. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ir al aeropuerto y abordar un avión, como todas las personas normales lo hacían?

Y allí venía el verdadero problema en cuestión. Aquello por lo cual mucha gente creía y quería hacerle creer, muy en contra de su voluntad, que él no era como las demás personas. Él era famoso. Sí, la fama, aquella palabra que obsesionaba a muchísima gente hasta el punto de hacerle perder inclusive su personalidad o sus valores morales, que había hecho caer a miles en sus redes y que irremediablemente seguiría causando revuelo toda la vida.

Él jamás había soñado con ser famoso. Le gustaba lo que hacía y era consciente de que tenía talento, pero hasta allí. Simplemente había trabajado duro, había dejado el alma y el corazón en lo que él consideraba su arte, y con empeño y dedicación había forjado su camino en aquel complejo mundo. Todo lo demás había venido prácticamente solo. Aún recordaba cuando era tan solo un chico, con nada más que una pasión y muchas ganas de superarse, además de un largo camino por delante. Casi no podría explicar en qué momento había llegado tan lejos.

Pero el asunto no era cómo se había hecho famoso, era lo que la fama traía consigo. Creía firmemente que si todos los que anhelaban con todo su ser la fama supieran lo difícil que es vivir en ella, al menos la mitad desistirían de inmediato. Suspiró pesadamente ante aquellos pensamientos, tratando de convencerse de que lo que hacía tenía una buena razón de ser. Porque lo hacía por una buena causa, ¿o no?

Sonrió, por primera vez desde que había abandonado su casa esa mañana. Así era. Jamás había sido del tipo de persona que hace las cosas sin razón, tal vez había algunos acontecimientos en su vida para los cuales no tenía una verdadera explicación, pero tomar un avión para cruzar el país definitivamente no era algo que haría sin motivo alguno. Miró su reloj y se sintió frustrado al darse cuenta de que el avión tenía ya casi media hora retrasado, suspiró de nuevo y, tratando de no pensar en ello, el único pensamiento que acudió a su mente fue que su compañero de banda definitivamente le debía una muy grande. Volvió a sonreír ante la idea y decidió esperar en paz sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

¿Quién era? Además de un hombre normal, como ya ha quedado claro, era músico. Baterista, para ser más específicos. Antiguamente baterista de la bien recordada y reconocida banda Versailles, y actualmente de la reciente y prometedora Jupiter. Hábil, talentoso y admirado tanto por su música como por su físico, era conocido alrededor de todo el mundo bajo el nombre de Yuki.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho en la mañana que toda su vida cambiaría ese día en aquel aeropuerto que tantas veces había pisado, probablemente le habría dado el teléfono de algún buen psicólogo. Pero lo cierto es que no somos capaces de predecir o cambiar el destino, y Yuki lo comprendió, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, cuando al recibir el anuncio de abordaje para su vuelo la vio por primera vez.

Fue un segundo que detuvo el tiempo, el ritmo de la respiración y los latidos en su pecho. Aquello se parecía a cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a tocar la primera canción en un LIVE de apertura de gira y le tocaba marcar el ritmo, pero incluso más intenso. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero para él había parecido una vida entera. Era impresionante la forma en la que se podía perder el sentido de aquella manera, jamás habría imaginado que aquello fuera posible.

Ella era hermosa, la verdad no puede negarse cuando la tienes frente a tus ojos. Ante los ojos de cualquier persona que la viera parecería una asiática normal, bonita claro está, pero una asiática como cualquier otra al fin y al cabo. Pero cuando una persona logra que tu pulso baje a cero y todo tu cuerpo se paralice al posar tus ojos en ella, es imposible que la mires como cualquier persona lo haría.

Tenía el cabello liso y negro azabache, como la mayoría de las asiáticas, la piel pálida, como la mayoría de las asiáticas, no era especialmente alta (al ojo por ciento debía medir un metro con sesenta), como la mayoría de las asiáticas, y era delgada con una figura delicada y un poco frágil, como la mayoría de las asiáticas. A pesar de eso, esa chica tenía algo que la hacía distinta a la mayoría de las asiáticas, a la mayoría de las personas, lo que había logrado que Yuki se detuviera en seco al verla, y posiblemente su mayor atractivo físico. Unos ojos impresionantes. No podía decirse que eran grises, eran más bien blanquecinos, pero brillaban como la plata fundida y eran profundamente expresivos. Se dice que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, es cierto, pero a él le parecieron el portal a una dimensión desconocida que era capaz de succionar todo su ser apenas con verlos, sin siquiera cruzarlos con los suyos.

Por eso bastó que ello sucediera. Cuando ella desvió la vista, y por una mínima fracción de segundo sus miradas se encontraron, al tiempo que esbozaba lo que a él le pareció la más encantadora sonrisa que había visto en su vida, supo que estaba perdido. Todo lo que sentía en ese momento se intensificó violentamente, haciendo que se sintiera casi asfixiado. No lograba comprender qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo, jamás le había pasado nada parecido, pero podía jurar que estuvo a punto de morir en ese preciso instante.

Obviamente él no sabía, y jamás habría imaginado, lo que sucedería después. Pero de ser capaces de predecir el futuro la vida perdería su sentido, ese halo de misterio que envuelve al mañana es lo que consigue hacernos enfrentarlo con tantas expectativas. Lo cierto era que aunque él ni lo imaginara, su vida había cambiado para siempre desde aquel momento. Las cartas estaban echadas, el destino había comenzado a mover las piezas. El curso de su vida se había decidido a partir de ese entonces, ignorando completamente al hombre que estaba de pie, estático, a medio camino de abordar un avión en medio del aeropuerto.

Y así, sin saber lo que le deparaba, sin pensar que aquella mirada de un par de segundos que parecieron durar eternamente había marcado su vida para siempre, y sin imaginarse ni remotamente todo lo que acontecería a partir de allí, la mente de Yuki sólo fue capaz de concretar un pensamiento.

Aquella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

* * *

Hasta aquí, damas y caballeros! Como pudieron ver la historia se tratará sobre Yuki, pero como dije antes irán apareciendo todos los demás según sea el momento. Siento si es un poco tedioso de leer, pero como es una introducción a la trama decidí hacerla de esta forma. Intentaré que el proximo capítulo sea un poco más emocionante, lo prometo. Igual espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben que cualquier opinión que tengan me la pueden dejar en un review.

Ahora sí me voy! Cuídense mucho, pórtense bien y sigan amando la música *-* Nos leemos!

Besos,

Kem.


	2. Sentimientos encontrados, motivos y

Hola!

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo :D Siento mucho la demora, tuve un bloqueo tremendo y no salía de un punto, pero esa es otra historia.

Me gustaría aclarar que los primeros capítulos (tal vez los primeros tres o cuatro) estarán completamente centrados en Yuki, luego introduciré a la protagonista para que la conozcan mejor.

Creo que eso es todo, así que a leer! ;)

* * *

**MI DULCE OBSESIÓN.**

-2- Sentimientos encontrados, motivos y confusión.

Yuki se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá que estaba en su sala de estar y suspiró de cansancio mientras mascullaba cosas incoherentes sobre el día tan pesado que había tenido. Escuchó a su celular sonar en alguno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se sintió invadido por la frustración, ¿acababa de llegar y no podía quejarse tranquilamente en su propia casa sin ser interrumpido? Aquello era el colmo. Luego de cinco interminables minutos en los que había dejado pasar alrededor de cuatro llamadas decidió acabar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas y atendió el ruidoso aparato sin siquiera mirar quién le estaba llamando.

-¿Moshi moshi?- prácticamente escupió las palabras mientras apretaba el celular contra su oreja, apretando a la vez su cabeza contra el sofá.

-¡Hasta que me atiendes!- resonó una conocida voz en sus oídos- Creí que tendría que estarte llamando toda la noche- el sarcasmo no se hizo esperar.

-Deja de quejarte- replicó- Tú eres la última persona con la que quiero hablar en este momento- se revolvió en su sitio cansadamente.

-¿Por qué?- el tono inocente y casi ofendido de su interlocutor acabó de sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¿Y lo preguntas? Vengo llegando a mi casa, justo ahora, ¡a esta hora!- se quejó molesto.

-No puede ser- replicó con incredulidad- Si saliste temprano no debías haber llegado después de las cinco o seis- aseguró.

-Pues llegué hace cinco minutos, y es tu culpa- aquello sin duda alguna había sido un reproche.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué mía?- el otro parecía no comprender nada- Que yo sepa te di la dirección y todas las indicaciones- se defendió.

-Me mandaste a buscar un lugar que no existía- reclamó- ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue dar con él?

-¿Un lugar que no existía? Imposible. Yo te di la dirección exacta, no entiendo cómo te perdiste, pero definitivamente fue tu culpa- sonaba totalmente convencido.

-¡Te digo que así fue! Recorrí toda la zona como cuatro veces y no encontré el dichoso: "Music 431"- siguió defendiendo su punto, utilizando un tono de voz algo extraño para decir el nombre del lugar.

-¿El qué?- la pregunta llegó entre sorpresa y alteración.

-Music 431- murmuró- Pero encontré el lugar que buscaba- añadió- Resultó que se llamaba…

-314 Music- fue interrumpido- ¡Tal y como te dije!

-Eso no fue lo que tú me dijiste- en ese punto ya Yuki se había sentado y sostenía el celular frente a su rostro, mirándolo con odio.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué te dije?- la voz del otro resonó en el altavoz- ¿Quieres tener la amabilidad de leer la dirección de nuevo?

-Leerla de nuevo no cambiará lo que tiene escrito- replicó mientras la buscaba en su bolsillo- Ya, aquí, dice… 314 Music- miró el papel como si acabara de mutar frente a sus ojos.

-314 Music- le hizo eco- Ahora, ¿podrías repetir eso de: "Leerla de nuevo no cambiará lo que tiene escrito", por favor?- citó sarcásticamente- Además, no le cambiaste el nombre del todo, me sorprende que no lo encontraras.

-Le pasé unas tres veces por el frente y no lo vi- se quejó con frustración.

-¿Y se supone que eso es mi culpa?- Yuki dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del mueble, no lo era.

-Rayos- masculló por lo bajo al no poder replicar nada.

-Ahora…- comenzó su interlocutor- ¿Me dirás qué te pasa?- dejando atrás toda la rencilla anterior, aquella pregunta translucía un sincero interés.

-No tengo idea- la respuesta también fue sincera.

-Supongo que no hay caso- suspiró- Nos vemos mañana, debes morirte por dormir- dijo como si fuera algo de lo más obvio- ¡Ah! Y por favor no te pierdas de camino al estudio- rió con cierta ironía- ¡Buenas noches!- antes de darle tiempo a responder, cortó la llamada.

-Mal nacido- murmuró para sí mismo Yuki fulminando con la mirada a su inocente celular.

Pero algo había de cierto en las palabras que acababa de oír, y era el hecho de que algo le debía estar pasando para actuar de esa forma. Él no era especialmente un genio para orientarse en lugares desconocidos pero ciertamente jamás le había costado tanto seguir una simple dirección, sin contar el hecho de no haberla leído correctamente a pesar de haberlo hecho varias veces, y finalmente no encontrar lo que buscaba ni porque estaba frente a él. Eso no era normal. Se tumbó de nuevo en el cómodo sofá de cuero y siguió dándole vueltas en su cabeza, todas las cosas en esta vida tienen una explicación lógica y su extraño comportamiento no podía ser la excepción.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando notó algo que había estado ignorando durante todo el día, y la certidumbre le golpeó con fuerza y sin contemplaciones. Por supuesto que sabía qué le estaba pasando. No lo entendía, pero estaba seguro de haber encontrado el motivo para su actitud, y se sorprendió grandemente al descubrir que no parecía molestarle en absoluto, los recuerdos lo invadieron de pronto y casi no pudo creer que la razón de su problema de atención fuera nada más y nada menos que…

Aquella mujer.

Al regresar sobre sus pasos, mentalmente hablando, se dio cuenta de que en efecto había estado pensando en ella todo el día aún sin haberlo notado y que eso le había impedido concentrarse en nada más, produciéndole como resultado el nefasto episodio de haberse perdido miserablemente y de manera tan absurda. Intentó encontrar un motivo para eso, algo que lo convenciera de que podía ser razonable tener a una persona permanentemente en tu cabeza, pero acabó fracasando. No entendía de ninguna forma qué podía estar mal con él para que todas esas cosas le sucedieran y eso lo frustró de manera increíble.

Lo peor de todo era que no podía sacar las imágenes de su mente, los recuerdos lo bombardeaban al punto en que consideró seriamente que podía estarse volviendo loco. Cuando la vio, aquella energía de vida que irradiaba, su hermosa sonrisa, el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron, todo había sido tan sublime que parecía irreal… La sensación de que el tiempo se detuvo, esa presión en su pecho que le impedía respirar y todas aquellas emociones que no supo describir, pero que se agolparon violentamente en su interior y aún en ese punto seguían haciendo que se sintiera confundido.

Había escuchado que las personas podían tener ese tipo de sensaciones, pero no imaginó que él fuera capaz de sentirse como lo hacía en ese momento, además de que se suponía que las personas se comportaban de esa forma… Cuando se enamoraban.

¿Había manera acaso de que fuera posible? Eso explicaría todo lo que no llegaba a asimilar, pero no podía siquiera imaginar la idea. Él… ¿Enamorado? Y dicho sea de paso, ¿de una persona que ni siquiera conocía? La sola idea se le hacía ridícula.

Miró el reloj de pared que estaba en el lado contrario de la habitación y al caer en cuenta de la hora también recordó lo cansado que se encontraba y decidió irse a dormir tal y como le habían aconsejado. Tal vez una buena noche de sueño le ayudaría a reponerse y dejar todo aquel tétrico día atrás, dormir debía ser suficiente para librarle de todos sus males.

Eso era lo que creía… O al menos, era lo que quería creer.

* * *

Muy bien, eso es todo :) Espero que les gustara, yo personalmente quedé bastante conforme.

Ya saben que pueden hacerme llegar sus opiniones libremente, del tipo que sean ^^

Cuídense mucho, ¡nos leemos!

Besos,

Kem.


End file.
